1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for displaying a three-dimensional (3D) image, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for displaying a 3D image, which is able to display a 2-view or multi-view image.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Analog broadcast environments have been rapidly transitioned to digital broadcast environments. Thus, the amount of content for digital broadcasts has been considerably increased. In addition, as content for digital broadcasts, content for displaying a three-dimensional (3D) image signal as a 3D image has been produced in addition to content for displaying a 2-dimensional (2D) image signal as a 2D image.
A technique of displaying a 3D image uses the principle of binocular disparity so as to enable a viewer to perceive a 3D effect and includes a shutter glasses method, a non-glasses method, and a full-3D method.